Before It's Over A Starco Story
by Starcogirl24
Summary: Marco has 2 months left to live after he gets diagnosed with cancer. He and Star decide to travel through several dimensions and hang out as long as possible. Rated Teen for "special" elements later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story. I'll bring my other works onto this website as well. I just want to say first of all thank you for choosing to read this story. Also, this will contain sensitive topics such as:

1\. Cancer

2\. Runaways

3\. Sexual themes

4\. Greif

Also, Star and Marco are 16 here and are still on Mewni.

Chapter One will come out soon!

Bye my stars!


	2. Sunset (April 4th)

Star and Marco are sitting on a hill, looking at the sunset. The sky seemed to be melting into the sun, creating an array of orange and yellow hues. The two are silent...just enjoying the sunset. Finally, Marco breaks it.

"Hey Star..."

"Yeah Marco?"

Marco sighed. "Jesus this is hard."

He turned to the blonde and held both of hands with his 2 hands.

"You know how I haven't been feeling well recently?"

Star nods her head.

" I went to the doctor back on Earth...and it's not the flu."

Star's shoulders relax.

"Well that's a relief."

Seeing Marco's sad look, she tensed up again and her ocean eyes began to be filled with concern.

"What's wrong then?"

Marco exhales and sit down on the grass, gently pulling Star down with him.

"Star...do you know what cancer is?"

Star shakes her head.

"You see...it's a disease on Earth that people get where the body basically goes against itself. There are treatments but there is no cure yet."

"Y-You're gonna be fine? Right? Right?!" Star asks, hoping for a yes or simple nod.

"No...You see, cancer is deadly and survival is low especially those in stages 3 or 4."

"They said that I have stage 4."

Star gasps, tears starting to form in her sapphire eyes.

"I have only 2 months to live and-"

Marco was cut off by a crying Star Butterfly hugging him as tight as ever. As Marco embraces hus girlfriend, he feels her tears going down his back. He then starts to cry.

Star then pulls back and grabs Marco's shoulders.

"Marco, I promise you...I will make your last 2 months the best."

"I know you will...because you'll be there with me."

Star trying to hold back more tears, kisses Marco. The two kiss for about 20 seconds and pull apart. They lean on each other as the sunset ends. Both of them were thinking about Marco's last moments of life. And just like the sunset...they were going to cherish every moment.

Author's Note: Going to remind you...they are 16 here. And yes they are already dating.

Bye my Stars!


	3. Plan (April 5th)

Star and Marco are planning something for their last 2 months together. They plan to travel through several dimensions and just hang out. Star decides to tell her mom and well...

"Absolutely not!"

"But Mom!"

"Not another word...you think that you can just abandon your training just to hang out with your boyfriend?"

"Mom..you don't understand-"

"I understand plently. You two will do who knows what several dinensions away!"

"What?! You don't trust us?!"

"You are two teenagers that do risky things all the time! How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Mom-"

"You might commit a crime or hurt yourselves or have se-"

"MOM!"

The room became quiet after Star shouted.

"Marco's going to die soon...because of a disease that can't be cured. I have to spend as much time with him as I can."

"Well...can't you use a spell?"

"I've searched for a spell and there is nothing."

Star's voice started to shake.

"Mom, he's my best friend, soul mate, boyfriend, squire...he's my everything."

Moon calmed down.

"Sorry Star but you still can't abandon your training. Now run along."

Star obeys and wipes tears from her eyes.

As she turns at a corner, she's startled by Marco, who had come back from chemo treatment. He grabs her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry I-"

Star is cut off by Marco's embrace.

"Shhhhhh. We will figure this out."

"I'm her everything..."

Someone asked me about how Star and Tom broke up here...Tomstar never happened in this universe. Star and Marco started dating after BFM.


End file.
